The field of the present invention relates to anchor fitting assemblies for releasably securing aircraft passenger seats and cargo loads to conventional floor mounting tracks and, in particular, to anchor fittings that allow freedom of movement of the connecting seat leg member.
Anchor fittings are utilized by the aircraft industry to secure passenger seats and cargo loads to standard or conventional floor mounting tracks. The tracks have a longitudinally running upwardly opening slot defined by a pair of flanges that interconnect a plurality of evenly spaced circular apertures. The anchor fitting engages the track via a lower portion or track fitting member which has a pair of shoulders that fit into the circular apertures and slide along the slot into an engagement position under the flanges. A blocking member is then placed in the circular aperture to prevent the track fitting from longitudinally sliding into an unlocked position and pulling free from the track. The lower track fitting member is interconnected with an upper portion or seat engagement member which engages the seat leg member or cargo load thereby anchoring the passenger seat or cargo load to the track.
Anchor fittings must be safe, reliable and capable of securing the passenger seat or cargo load under various load conditions. For example, the anchor fitting must be able to secure the passenger seat without breaking or pulling free from the floor track under rough landing or crash conditions which result in substantial forces being applied to the anchor fitting. In addition, it is important that the anchor fitting be relatively simple to install and remove to provide versatility in positioning the passenger seats to provide, for example, first class and coach class accommodations, or to rearrange cargo loads in order to economically utilize the limited space available in the aircraft.
A variety of anchor fittings exist in the prior art. However, many do not provide sufficient load carrying capability or strength to adequately secure passenger seats or cargo loads to the floor tracks under new load carrying requirements. One type of anchor fitting that has been designed to withstand greater load requirements allows the connecting seat leg member a certain degree of freedom of movement while it is connected to the anchor fitting. However, the anchor fittings that allow this freedom of movement require multiple parts and are, therefore, expensive and difficult to construct.